darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
104
Victoria is almost killed by a car whilst walking back to Collinwood. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. Instead of being a home Collinwood has turned into a chamber of horrors for me. At least I expected to be safe inside my locked room, but at Collinwood locks don't seem to fulfill the function for which they were designed. Last night someone definitely entered my room. Only my screams frightened away the intruder. Victoria tells Elizabeth of her night fright; Elizabeth tells Victoria she'll have a new lock put on and give Victoria the only key. Elizabeth thinks it was a prowler but Victoria disagrees. Elizabeth questions David, whom she believes this time. Elizabeth tells Matthew that someone attempted to get into Victoria's room, which he disbelieves. Matthew suggests a bolt for Victoria's door. Victoria calls Burke and gets reminded that he's in Bangor. Then she calls Sam in order to talk to Maggie. Sam confesses that he was the one who wanted to talk to her. He tells her to meet him this evening, in order to tell her about the portrait. Victoria gives Sam a transparent message. Elizabeth tells Victoria no one went through the locked-off wing. Elizabeth calls the Cannery, but Roger's not there. When he comes home, he gets yelled at. Roger posits that Victoria's either crazy or has dangerous information after running through her laundry list of recent events. Matthew comes in after Roger tells Elizabeth that Victoria thinks she has information that has to do with Malloy's death. Roger scoffs that Victoria's bolting herself into her room. Roger thinks Victoria should leave Collinwood again; he's upset that she's in town. Victoria meets Sam at the Blue Whale and has a drink. Sam tells Victoria he lied to get her here and didn't know anything about B. Hanscombe. Victoria learns that Sam knows the information she gave to Maggie. Sam is desperate for any information that Victoria has; she tells him to discuss it with Burke. She leaves. Two miles outside of Collinsport, Victoria is nearly run over by a car! She comes home frantic, telling Elizabeth that someone tried to kill her. She relays the story, which happened half a mile from Collinwood. Elizabeth asks if she should call the Sheriff; Victoria says she has nothing to tell him. Elizabeth tells Victoria that if she's in danger, she oughtn't be walking alone. Victoria thinks Roger may have attempted the hit-and-run. Victoria calls Burke, who's back, and tells him of the attempt on her life. Elizabeth medicates Victoria and gets her to lie down. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Tom Gorman as Blue Whale Bartender (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The new, more professional looking, production slate is used for the first time. It will remain in use until the series' final episode; the slate doesn't have a spot for the "take" number, but the voice-over says "Take One" anyway. There is a space for the episode number, but the voice-over announcer neglects saying "Episode 104". * Actor Tom Gorman make the first of several uncredited appearances in the series. * Sam Evans is distracted and anxious about what Vicki might know--he is nervously smoking a cigarette as he talks to her on the phone, rather than his more relaxed and intellectual-looking pipe. Story * It was half a mile away from Collinwood where Victoria nearly got run down by someone driving a car. * SEDATIVE: Elizabeth gives Victoria a sedative to calm her down from her near hit and run ordeal, it will help her sleep soundly. * In this episode, Sam calls the bartender in The Blue Whale "Bill." * TIMELINE: Day 15 begins, and will end in episode 105. It was last night when someone attempted to break into Victoria's room. Bloopers and continuity errors Toward the end of the episode, when Elizabeth leaves the drawing room to get a sedative for Vicki, Vicki looks out into the hallway to make sure Elizabeth is gone before she tries to call Burke on the phone. As she peers out of the drawing room, she is standing in front of a camera in the shot. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 104 on the IMDb 0104